


御主與迷宮的怪物

by snipeyozora



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 想看阿斯忒里翁跟立香的癿到只好自己耕種的地步。





	御主與迷宮的怪物

藤丸立香是個非常普通的人類。

  
在迦勒底招募的，多半來自魔術世家、協會，各路血統高貴的菁英御主當中，簡直就像是一樁玩笑似的，普通的存在。身份普通，血統普通，身體數值以及魔術的資質全部都是普通。雖說有靈子轉移的素質，但一開始的藤丸……說白了就是御主候選人當中的備品。誰都沒想到這個備品成了迦勒底殘留下來的、唯一的希望。

阻止人理燒毀、修復特異點、回收聖杯——

除此之外藤丸立香還必須在日常鍛鍊，完成任務，提升自身的能力及經驗值。

今天也是進行例行日常任務，但不知為何靈子轉移途中御主跟從者們被衝散了，待藤丸發現時，只剩下自己一個人站在陰冷的通道當中。  
  
無論藤丸試了幾次，都無法與迦勒底連上。通訊設備像是受到屏蔽一樣，沒有任何動靜。看來要離開這裡再試試看……。

藤丸一面思考，一邊沿著牆面慢慢走，試圖弄清楚東南西北上下左右。這個通道好長，前後看不見盡頭，以為快到達盡頭時，便出現了彎彎曲曲岔路。藤丸僅在通道中來回走了一次，便推測自己被困在一個迷宮裡面。那些岔路看起來都很像，而且岔路當中還有岔路。如果沒有做記號，恐怕不知道哪裡走過，哪裡沒有。

而且更令藤丸不安的是，他身邊沒有從者。

沒有從者的他，戰鬥力跟防禦能力都十分有限。而這處他一點兒都不熟悉，不知道何時會蹦出什麼來。

得和其他人會合，或者是待在原地等待迦勒底的救援。四週非常寂靜，除了藤丸自己的呼吸聲跟腳步聲外，幾乎沒有任何聲響。

「……真是……」藤丸苦惱地掏遍口袋，發現身上背包裡只有緊急照明、火種、一些乾糧、粉筆、緊急救護包、跟沒什麼用的迦勒底御主手冊。

用粉筆在牆面上畫了記號，藤丸決定試著走走看，能否走到出口，或通訊有訊號的地方。

然後他發現目前即使沒有遭遇怪物或魔獸，不過光是繞來繞去，就夠嗆的了。這裡沒有白天夜晚的差別，也就等於沒有太陽、星月的指引。牆面上的石頭會發光，可以看清路面，但也就是看得清而已。

 

萬一出現怪物該怎麼辦？

 

藤丸思忖著自己會的那幾手，被英雄王嘲笑是雕蟲小技的保命逃脫技倆、羅賓漢教的隱藏技巧、還有寥寥可數的防禦技能，一面小心謹慎地前進。

當他聽到原本寂靜無聲的通道傳來鐵鍊拖行在地面、越來越近的聲響時，整個人都緊張地僵硬了。這個聲音，很熟悉，在迦勒底的走廊上常聽見……但是他怕事情沒那麼美。

「碰磅！」一聲巨響，藤丸看到他在這見到的第一只魔物飛了過來，撞擊離他數公尺的牆面，糊了一牆的血。然後見到了……隨之而來的，迷宮的怪物。太好了，事情也沒想像中那麼糟，藤丸立香幾乎開心得要跳了起來，「阿斯忒里翁！」彌諾陶諾斯的公牛，萬古不變的迷宮中囚禁的怪物——也是藤丸立香信賴的從者之一。

「……御……主。」鐵鍊與枷鎖拖地的沉重金屬摩擦聲響幾乎要蓋過阿斯忒里翁的說話的聲音，他龐大的身軀沾上了不少血，可見方才遭遇了一場激鬥。

「你受傷了嗎？」阿斯忒里翁應該可以靈子化避免衝突的，但也可能是因為下意識想排除危險而選擇戰鬥。「哪裡受傷了嗎？」靈子化應該可以保存體力，不讓傷勢擴大。

「沒……有、受傷。御主、一個人……」阿斯忒里翁搖頭，蹲下身來湊到藤丸臉邊。「危險。聞……到御主的味道、找到的。」他放下手上的巨斧，竟沒發出半點聲音。藤丸總覺得不可思議。阿斯忒里翁身上的枷鎖、鐵鍊、鐐銬會隨著他移動發出聲響，但作為武器的沉重巨斧在他手裡卻輕巧得不像是鐵塊。

「喔喔，」真不愧是迷宮生物，藤丸百感交集地感嘆。「這裡是迷宮嗎？」

「是。」阿斯忒里翁眨了眨眼，伸出手，「但應該可以走出去……聯絡、醫生……。我可以、找路。」阿斯忒里翁重新站起來，扛起斧頭，鐵鍊跟枷鎖發出細碎的碰撞聲。

「那就拜託你了，阿斯忒里翁。」藤丸伸手牽住高大從者其中一只粗糙的大手。阿斯忒里翁的手指縮了一下，停了幾秒，才輕輕地捏住御主的手掌。

有阿斯忒里翁帶路，藤丸仍然很謹慎地在岔路的牆壁做上記號，除了避免迷路（但他現在這樣搞不清方向，跟迷路沒兩樣）之外，也是做給其他可能會看到的從者們看——如果他們有一起靈子轉移來的話。路上零散地出現了一些魔物，都被阿斯忒里翁的巨斧給劈裂打退——藤丸以為這迷宮就這樣的時候，出現了龍。不只一隻。

 


End file.
